Prior art landmark based navigation systems are generally cartographic and terrain based, and based on visual/physicality of the landmark. Again these landmarks are static and are representative of available long standing landmark databases, hence may not be up-to-date or necessarily socially relevant. As against navigation, wayfinding is a complex problem with several dimensions to be considered that are not just terrain and visual based, but also based on human interactions and temporal aspects. Humans play an important part in associating landmarks to places—people give meaning to places. For instance, people relate to a particular location as “Jagtap Dairy” in Pune city, although no such dairy exists there currently (but did exist historically). Again a particular location in Thane city is recognized as “Castle Mill” but there is no such mill existing today. Yet these are popular places and used as landmarks. They may visually not qualify as landmarks, but any person in the locality may use such references as landmarks to guide people by virtue of them being popular and hence serving as landmarks. Hence people are an important aspect to wayfinding, w.r.t. landmarks. This aspect of people/humans informing and influencing wayfinding is generally missing in general cartographic, Global Positioning System (GPS) and navigation systems found in prior art. Additionally, a socio-technical approach to wayfinding also allows the benefit of dynamic/temporal aspects of places to be considered.